Tōgoku
by Catakira
Summary: Ella había sabido desde un principio que la vida de kaizoku no era segura, sabía que en cualquier momento la Marina podía caerle encima y apresarla. Pero cuando los conoció, cuando lo conoció a él, pensó que eso no iba a sucederle, se sintió segura por primera vez en muchos años.


**Tōgoku**

Había perdido la cuenta de los días que habían pasado ahí dentro. Al principio lo pudo soportar, incluso llegaba a sentirse alegre de vez en cuando. Porque él estaba a su lado. Hablaban durante la noche en susurros a traves del muro que los separaba y de los barrotes que evitaban su libertad.

Ella había sabido desde un principio que la vida de kaizoku no era segura, sabía que en cualquier momento la Marina podía caerle encima y apresarla. Pero cuando los conoció, cuando lo conoció a él, penso que eso no iba a sucederle, se sintió segura por primera vez en muchos años.

Y, tras lo sucedido en Enies Lobby, ese pensamiento se reforzó. El hecho de haberle dado la oportunidad de vivir no hizo más que animar a ese pensamiento, que nunca podrían separarles de su lado. Ni a sus nakama, ni a él.

Cuando Kuma los separó durante dos años, comenzó a pensar que todo era mentira, que nadie tenía derecho a ser feliz en esta vida. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que tanto ella como sus nakama seguían vivos volvió a pensar que tal vez podía lograrlo, tal vez lograría ser feliz.

Pero eso era un simple espejismo de la realidad. Vivir junto a sus nakama le había hecho pensar que ellos eran el bien, y cierto que eran muchísimo más honrados que algunos Marines, pero los hombres normales eran los que decidían en quién confiar. Y nunca confiarían sus vidas a unos piratas.

Y a pesar de que ahora estaba encerrada, al principio siguió pensando que lo lograría, si él seguía a su lado, lo lograría. Pensó que mientras continuaran juntos podría salir de aquí… Pero él se había marchado…

Despertó a la medianoche oyendo gritos en la celda de al lado y el sonido de la puerta de la jaula siendo abierta. Sabía a donde se lo llevaban, y se levantó, como pudo, acercándose a los barrotes. Se agarró a ellos con ambas manos y observó como se lo llevaban, en contra de su voluntad. Se giró y la miró, viendo la desesperación en los ojos aguamarina de la morena. Se despidió con una media sonrisa y miedo en la mirada.

Tras una semana de la desaparición de Zoro, Robin había dejado de contar los días que pasaban, soportándolos de camino a su sentencia. A ella no se la habían llevado todavía, por el hecho de ser el único ser vivo sobre la faz de la Tierra capaz de leer un Poneglyph. No sabían que hacer con ella.

La morena había dejado de comer, y habría muerto deshidratada días atrás si no fuera por que la querían con vida, obligándola a beber una botella de esa asquerosa agua con sabor a tierra. Se pasaba las horas sentada en una esquina de la celda, con las piernas encogidas. Tenía las muñecas y los tobillos magullados y heridos, debido a la contínua fricción con las esposas de kairoseki. Sus fuerzas menguaban cada día y tenía claro que no iba a sobrevivir mucho tiempo ahí dentro.

No lloraba, no sentía nada. Su cabeza le decía que el cuerpo de Zoro se encontraba abandonado, pudríendose en una morgue sin futuro alguno. Su corazón le obligaba a pensar que seguía con vida, que estaba buscándola, que vendría a por ella y podrían volver al mar, juntos.

Suspiró, podrían haber pasado meses desde su desaparición y ella ni se había dado cuenta. Sabía que los días pasaban por que le traían la comida, la cual ella no tocaba. Se sentía sola, más sola que nunca.

Comenzó a oír gritos, voces que provenían de ese mundo que llamaban real y del que intentaba huir. Sonidos de metales entrechocando y alaridos de dolor, disparos y pasos. Vió la sombra de un grupo de marines corriendo hacia un lugar incierto. Más gritos, esta vez más cercanos. Reconoció voces que le resultaban extremádamente familiares y una pequeña esperanza se situó en su corazón. Su cerebro comenzó a funcionar de nuevo y las sombras iban convirtiéndose en figuras, en personas.

Desde la esquina pudo ver como una figura se deténía ante su celda y desenvainaba una katana, cortando los barrotes por la mitad. Se acercó a Robin lentamente y se agachó a su lado, acariciando su cabello.

-Zoro…- Poder oir su voz tras tantas semanas sacó una sonrisa al kenshi, el cual pasó un brazo bajo la espalda de la morena y el otro por sus piernas, elevándola en el aire.

-Tranquila, Robin, te sacaré de aquí.- Susurró. Miró hacia abajo y vió los vidriosos ojos azules de la arqueóloga, cómo gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Pero en sus labios podía verse una sincera y, extremadamente, agradecida sonrisa.

Robin se apoyó contra el hombro del kenshi, dejando que sus brazos la protegieran, y cerró los ojos. Pudo oir las voces de sus nakama, contentos por verla, oyó como Zoro le gritaba a Chopper que vienera a echarme un vistazo nada más pueda.

Sintió como el agotamiento de todos esos días, todas esas semanas, comenzaba a caer sobre sus hombros y se dejó llevar por un sueño en el que, sabía, no habría pesadillas.

-_Estaba desnutrida, hemos llegado justo a tiempo. Si hubiéramos tardado un par de días más, lo más probable es que no la habríamos encontrado ahí._- Era la voz de Chopper, susurrante, la que llegaba a los oídos de la morena de forma lejana.

-_Pero ahora se encuentra estable, ¿verdad?_- Robin sonrió internamente al notar la preocupación en la voz de Nami.

Comenzó a moverse un poco y sintió un leve pinchazo en el brazo derecho. Al abrir los ojos vió que estaba conectada a algo de suero. Tenía la boca pastosa y la garganta seca. Se llevó una mano a los labios, sintiéndolos secos y arrugados.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?- Susurró, levantándose un poco de la cama y llamando la atención de la navegante y el isha.

-¡Robin!- Exclamaron ambos a la vez, lanzándose sobre la cama y abrazando a su nakama. -¡No sabes cuanto me alegro de que estés bien!- Chopper se había refugiado en el cuello de la morena y lloraba de alegría.

Nami se levantó y salió por la puerta, informando a sus nakama del estado de la arqueóloga. De inmediato, la consulta se vió abarrotada por todos los que se encontraban a bordo, hablando y gritando a la vez, sin dejar que se les entendiese.

-¡Todo el mundo fuera!- Exclamó Chopper adoptando su Heavy Point y empujando a todos fuera de la habitación. -Robin tiene que descansar.

La morena le sonrió y vió como el pequeño reno salía de la habitación, dispuesto a dejarle algo de tranquilidad para que pudiera descansar. En cuanto se cerró la puerta que daba hacia la cocina, por donde había salido Chopper, la otra, la que daba al exterior, se abrió dejando entrar a un, perdido, Zoro.

-¿Aún te pierdes en el barco, kenshi-san?- Dijo con una sonrisa en la voz al ver la cara de sorpresa del peliverde cuando entró por la puerta. -Arigato…- Zoro la miró como si le hubiera salido una tercera cabeza, y que no se descarte el hecho, ante el agradecimiento.

-¿Arigato por qué?- Preguntó, sentándose en la silla que había al lado de la cama.

-No se cuanto tiempo pasé ahí encerrada, kenshi-san, pero cuando te llevaron pensé que no volvería a verte, ni a ti ni a nadie.- Robin se había sentado en la cama. -Ni siquiera sabía si te habían matado o no. Me negué a comer y me tenían que obligar a beber… Así que… Arigato por seguir con vida. Arigato por sacarme de ahí.

Zoro se le quedó mirando durante unos instantes y no pudo evitar una sonora carcajada, recibiendo una mirada inquisitiva por parte de Robin.

-Se que tu lo has pasado mal, pero no creo que se pueda comparar con lo que me ha sucedido a mi.- Hizo una pausa y se hechó hacia delante en la silla, acercándose a Robin. -Cuando me sacaron de la celda me llevaron a un piso superior. Me estuvieron torturando durante una semana…- El kenshi se abrió el abrigo, dejando a la vista unas vendas surcándole el pecho. -Me lanzaron a un acantilado cuando se hartaron de mi, pensando que no duraría mucho con las heridas que me habían inflingido.- Una de sus manos remangó la manga de su abrigo, dejando a la vista una profunda cicatriz por encima de las venas de su muñeca. -Me desperté al día siguiente en una cama. Un viejo pescador me había recogido y me cosió las heridas. Estube buscando el Sunny, siguiendo las pistas que me daban los peridódicos sobre lo acontecido con nuestros nakama, durante dos semanas, hasta que los encontré en una isla no demasiado lejana, esperándonos. Durante todo ese tiempo no podía dejar de pensar en si te había sucedido lo mismo que a mi, si te habían estado torturando hasta dejarte inconciente para después lanzarte al frío océano.- El rostro de Zoro estaba a un palmo del de Robin, que no borraba esa sonrisa de su rostro. -Estube a punto de darme la vuelta para ir a buscarte yo mismo, pero esa carcel estaba plagada de marines y no podría haberte encontrado a tiempo. Ni siquiera dejé que Chopper me acabase de curar las heridas hasta que te tuve a bordo, sana y salva.- Sus labios se estaban rozando y su voz se había convertido en un susurro. -Así que creo que lo pasé peor que tú, Robin.

La morena unió sus labios con los de Zoro, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del peliverde y sintiendo como las manos del kenshi la abrazaban por la cintura.

-¿Lo dejamos en empate, kenshi-san?- Susurró cuando sus labios se separaron.

Volvieron a unirse en un beso y Zoro juró no volver a dejar que le separaran de su arqueóloga, jámás.

**¡Tada! Veréis, dos lemmons seguidos ya es mucho, así que os dejo este depre-fic no tan depre. Espero que os guste, y se lo dedico a Selena, del Club de Fans de ZoroxRobin en facebook. Siento mucho lo de tu perrita, en serio, anímate, ahora se encuentra en un lugar sin dolor.**

**¡Bueno! Cambiando de tema; Esta mañana me encontraba un poco depre gracias a "todos" los reviews que recibí en el último fic, y porque Flames-sensei no ha publicado nada, pero ya se me ha pasado. ¡Arigato por leer! Y dejadme algún review, que me moriré de hambre.**

**Por cierto, Tōgoku es "Encarcelado".**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
